The Great Islander Wisdom
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Wakka gives the boys of Spira some great advice. Life is not learned by war, books, or sports, but the nine months in between waiting for a baby to be born.
1. Prologue

June 8, 2011

**Summary: **Wakka gives the boys of Spira some great advice. Life is not learned by war, books, or sports, but the nine months in between waiting for a baby to be born.

The Great Islander Wisdom

Prologue: The Principles of Manhood

Wakka sauntered with his hands resting behind his head, the hardened sand crunching under his feet. A lone seagull calling to its flock overhead was a reminder that the Eternal Calm was finally here. The retired blitz ball player lazily cracked an eye open to peer over his shoulder discreetly. Tidus, Gippal, and Baralai were laughing ostentatiously at something one of them had said.

The trio of young men caught up to Wakka; Tidus lightly tapping his old friend on the shoulder. "It must feel nice – well, better, now that Lulu had the baby."

Wakka rested his arms to settle over his chest as he thought about the Zanarkand native's question. The quartet could see the stone wall and archway that guarded the village up ahead. Besaid had not changed much. The village had not become any more popular; although, some wealthy Albhed did combine several huts into a plush inn, which now housed some famous sphere hunters and political leaders while on their vacation.

At first, Wakka was leery of the inn opening on the small, quaint island, but a year later, and the inhabitants were still in the majority. The former guardian reveled in the simplistic ways he and his village kept and didn't want to see it ruined.

Vidina was soon turning one year-old and for the small family, a lot had changed. There were many positives, such as: he could hold his son, and Lulu was able to sleep soundly (or as soundly as Vidina would allow), Wakka was able to hear his son laugh, see him smile, and touch his son. None of those things were feasible while Lulu was pregnant.

"Actually, I miss Lulu being pregnant." Immediately Wakka could see the skepticism. "It's not like I would want Lulu to go through the discomfort of carrying a child for nine months . . . but it was fun."

The gentlemen were just passing under the archway when Tidus blurted out, "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Wakka replied, simply.

"What about the mood swings?" Gippal chuckled, nudging Wakka in jest.

"Or, the insistent complaints and demands of constant attention," Tidus chimed in. The four men were slowly enclosing onto the main campfire in the center of the village. A celebration had commenced in honor of Spira's freedom, and the birth of the Eternal Calm. There, not far away, sat their loves: Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"Their mood swings are worst than voyaging in a storm by the Omega ruins. Up and down, up and down," Gippal continued, making large hand gestures to show tsunami-like waves.

"Plus, the things they eat. Those weird, disgusting cravings," Baralai said in his soft voice, his face wrinkling in disgust.

"You know what I think, guys? Wakka's mind is fried from playing blitzball with us too long. The sun cooked his brain like a chocobo egg," Gippal teased as they continued their way through the bustling village.

"Or, from Lulu hitting him with too many firaga spells," Tidus joked, receiving an uproarious laughter from Gippal and a noticeable snicker from Baralai.

"That's what happens when you get old," Gippal sang, receiving a snort from Wakka. Baralai's stifled chortling turned into a laughing-coughing fit, resulting in Tidus and Gippal bubbling with even more ungraceful laughter. Before they were completely at the large campfire where the women were sitting, eating, and chatting, Wakka turned about-face to address his younger counterparts.

"You laugh now, but wait. You'll see why it's so special – the three principles of Manhood." When the others stared blankly, Wakka tried to clarify. "You know, like the principles a man lives by."

"What?" Tidus piped up, his laughter dying. His disbelief was evident on his face.

"Learn the principles of life that a man lives by from a pregnant woman?" Gippal mocked, tucking a finger under his eye patch to clear away any tears that may have collected from laughing so hard.

"The principles of life a man lives by come from studying the past," Baralai shared, his position retaining one of a sophisticated scholar.

"The principles of life a man lives by come from working hard with your hands," Gippal added, showing his island friend his hands for emphasis.

"The principles of life a man lives by come from traveling and having adventures," Tidus finished. Somewhat frustrated with Wakka's stubbornness to conform to their thought, Tidus crossed his arms over his chest and addressed his older comrade, "Okay, what are these tokens of wisdom, oh, great one?" the young blitzer snorted.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Right now, you're just boys," Wakka jabbed. Gippal, Tidus, and Baralai stood dumbfounded, watching Wakka strut toward the women and take a seat beside his wife and son.

All three men quickly sprinted after Wakka. Being the fastest of the three, Tidus skidded to a most undignified halt. Having retained so much speed, Tidus almost collided into his girlfriend, Yuna. "What do you mean 'boys'?" Tidus spat. "How come you can't tell us, now?"

Yuna corked an eyebrow, silently asking Lulu, Paine, and Rikku for some type of indication as to what was going on. The High Summoner's expression mirrored her friends' who were just as confused as she.

"You're too young," Wakka laughed, slapping his knee in joviality.

Soon a splutter of questions and demands spilled from the three young men snowballing into incomprehensible noise. Finally, Yuna intervened. "Hold on, what's going on?" she questioned, raising her hands to stop the commotion.

"Nothing," Wakka soothed, finding their reactions rather amusing. The former guardian picked up his son from Lulu's lap; the small toddler gnawing on a soft piece of cooked fruit. "They're just throwing a tantrum," Wakka cooed to his son, who grunted a response back to his father.

Before Tidus, Gippal, or Baralai could start up again, Yuna cut them off. "Why don't you get some food?" she suggested. "Perhaps you'll all think more rationally after you've eaten something."

Grumbling and muttering under their breaths the blitz ball player, Albhed, and praetor obeyed. The night had risen and the stars twinkled in fits of small chuckles as they flickered in the night sky.

"Oh, maybe that was a bad idea," Rikku whined, seeing the men near the area where they were serving liquor. "Gippal gets really stupid when he's drunk."

"As appose to . . ."

"Crid ib," (Shut up) Rikku interrupted, glowering at Paine.

"Wakka," Lulu pressed, playing with the last of her vegetables on her plate.

"It's nothing, really," he urged, bouncing his son on his lap. Looking at the other women, he added with a big, warm smile, "They'll get over it, once they learn it."

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know?" Paine dead-panned, eyeing the other three women for input.

"But, I do," Rikku pouted. "I want to know."

"Don't be nosey, ya? It's a guy thing, anyway," Wakka responded. "Just relax, enjoy the festivities, and make sure your boyfriend doesn't do something stupid." Wakka nodded in the direction of the Machine Faction leader, who was guzzling his drink at an excessive rate.

Yuna eyed Wakka carefully, the glow of the fire playing on his bright orange hair. He was her guardian as both a summoner and as a brother. He had never steered her wrong, so far; yet, something made the sphere hunter nervous. Yuna, along with Rikku and Paine, stood and went to retrieve their boyfriends before Tidus, Gippal, and Baralai became too enamored with the freely distributed alcoholic beverages.

Wakka held his son, enjoying each giggle and gesture Vidina made as he played with him. Lulu leaned in close, holding on to Wakka, smiling down at their son. The former Auroch captain's mind wandered; the slow rocking of his son a dream-like passage to lingering thoughts.

_I'll let them in on the secrets . . . when they're ready. _ Wakka chuckled, knowing of the obstacles the trio of young men never knew existed and were _so _not prepared to face.

~ End Prologue

**Thank you for reading. Please write a review. Feedback is a wonderful gift to find in your mail box. And, if you're really interested, add the story to your alerts. Thanks again. ~Harley McCoy**


	2. Chapter 1

June 15, 2011

Chapter 1: Defying the Odds

His hair swayed side to side with each heavy step. The sun illuminating the way back to the village, slowly it sank behind the ever clear island coast. _Damn Becklem_, Tidus thought. Tidus was disappointed when he learned that Wakka was no longer the captain or coach of the Aurochs. He was infuriated when the retired blitzer introduced him to the new coach, Becklem. After being requested to try out for the team (which vexed Tidus further), Becklem offered the Zanarkand native the position of captain.

At first, Tidus felt uncomfortable accepting Wakka's position, but the tall, orange-haired man assured the blonde that he was not the least bit interested in returning to the game. Three years later and Tidus wavered between grinding his teeth into nubs and leaving the game as well. He could use the same excuse Wakka freely dispersed and none would be the wiser. However, Tidus was too headstrong to let some arrogant mainlander beat him. Tidus clenched and unclenched his fists, his thoughts ranging from strangling Becklem to tying the Auroch coach up and feeding him to hungry fiends.

Tidus chuckled, sighing as he passed under the stone archway. By now, the village had settled and most of the islanders were safely inside their huts. Only a few men were outside talking to their neighbors: Botta and Jassu being some of them. The two blitzers waved to their captain cheerfully.

"Ah, see Becklem kept you after for some punishment workout," Botta voiced. With the dim stars, the village's only light that night, both men missed Tidus scowl at them. It was because the team was not up to Becklem's ridiculous standards that Tidus was held back for additional practice.

"And now you've got to go home," Jassu sympathized. "Rough day, eh?"

Tidus forced a superficial laugh and kept moving to the hut he and Yuna shared. Married life had proven no different than when they were dating. If anything it was more convenient with Tidus living under the same hut as Yuna; something Wakka and Lulu forbade until marriage. Tidus had the Aurochs construct a double hut, similar to the expansion Wakka had built for him and Lulu after Vidina was born. Having lived in a boat house with two floors that gave way to other smaller rooms within; the idea of a home having the sleeping quarters, kitchen, and living area together made Tidus uncomfortable. Yuna made no complaints and when finished; the hut was simple, blending nicely with the other homes.

Tidus pulled back the flap of their hut and moseyed over to the kitchen to select a piece of fruit from the fruit bowl. He chomped on the juicy fruit when a noise stopped him mid chew. Startled and slightly frightened, Tidus returned the half eaten fruit and crept to the second heavy flap that separated the front of the hut and Yuna and his bedroom. Several scenarios crossed Tiudus' mind, horrible things. Each thought revved Tidus' heart to race faster. Drawing back the curtain, he halted in his tracks.

While his reflection went unnoticed by Yuna, hers had not gone unnoticed by Tidus, who found the sight both adorable and laughable. Yuna pinched both the loop and the button of her short-shorts in a desperate attempt to close them. Where Yuna was going was beyond Tidus. But, he couldn't help find his wife's determination sad, if not pathetic.

At fourth months pregnant, Yuna was beginning to show; as a result, her clothes were becoming tighter and tighter. Tidus had noticed this a week ago, but dare not say anything to his wife that her figure was moving away from its toned physique.

Growling, grunting, and downright snarling, Yuna tried again to get the button in the loop. _You think she was warding off fiends_, he thought quietly to himself. Coughing to get her attention, Tidus jumped back at Yuna's quick reactions. Covering her stomach in natural reflex at his silent arrival, she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he retorted. Slowly sauntering over, he scratched the back of his head. "Um, Yuna, what are you doing?" He knew the answer, but he thought he would play dumb for his own safety.

"Nothing," she said curtly, turning back to the mirror. The High Summoner gave it one last fleeting attempt before groaning in defeat.

Tidus was beside her, and turning her to face him, could see that her eyes were blurry as tears quickly rushed down her peach colored skin. "Yuna, don't feel bad, you're suppose to outgrow your clothes."

Yuna stepped back, her mouth hung slack, hurt and surprised at her husband's words. Immediately registering that he had said the wrong thing, Tidus spluttered, "Wait, that's not what I meant." He waved his hands frantically in front him, metaphorically effacing his statement. "I mean you're supposed to gain weight." Yuna turned a shade of red that Tidus never knew existed. The summoner's brows furrowing, mortified and angry; Yuna looked like she was going to strike him dead with some black magic spell.

Tidus panicked trying to climb out of the hole that he had inadvertently dug for himself. _Wakka said to shut my mouth and empathize . . . walk in her shoes_. Since finding out that Yuna was pregnant, Tidus had become an eager pupil of Wakka on how to survive the next nine months.

Tidus took at breath, _if I was gaining weight that I couldn't help but pack on because I was carrying a baby, how would I feel?_

Gulping, he stepped closer, tenderly placing his hands on her shoulders in a calming, peaceful way, he began, "I – I know it must be hard –"

Yuna never let him finished, fed up with his bumbling. "Hard? How can you understand?" she hollered, poking him in the chest accusingly. "I'm inflating like a slow balloon, while you – you – you – I see how those girls looked at you at Kilika, even here!" she finished, gesticulating with her hands at his chest, breathing heavily from her outburst.

Tidus looked down at his abdomen, confused slightly. It crossed his mind to voice that he, too, had gained weight, but perhaps that was a bad idea. Tidus laughed, nervously, "Hey, you're the only one I love." He leaned in to kiss his wife when she abruptly turned her cheek then her back to him.

"Let's hear you say that a few months from now," she said softly.

"What?" Tidus choked out.

Turning to face him, "Let's hear you say that a few months from now when I'm really big!" she breathed as she tried to control her emotions enough to speak clearly. "Come on, Tidus, we all know that when you first saw me it wasn't my dedication to my cause that sparked your interests."

Tidus narrowed his eyes, not so much at Yuna, but more so at the not present Wakka. _I'm gonna kill Wakka when I see him_. The big mouth blitzer had told Yuna and practically everyone else he saw, about Tidus' instantaneous infatuation with her physically.

"Hey, that's not fair." Tidus grimaced, snorting like an angry drake fiend. "You know that's not true, Yuna."

"Really?" she challenged; her voice even as she matched his glare.

Breaking under her look, he resigned. "Give me a break, Yuna; consider it a compliment." Yuna's death stare evaporated, her lips quivering. She wiped at her eyes. "Yeah, okay, the first thing that came to mind was how beautiful you were, but that's not what kept my interest," he continued, turning her face to look at him, "I love you for you and all of you. If giving my life for you to live and live happily, which I'd do all over again, isn't enough, I don't know what else I could do to convince you I love you more than just your looks." Snickering at the thought, "I mean, I wasn't the only one who was letting their eyes lead their heart," he finished, with a smirk.

Yuna hiccupped, her sobs subsiding enough to show a small blush. "I love you so much; I didn't even notice those other girls. I. Love. You," he told her. This time, Tidus met success as he kissed his wife lovingly.

Looking down at his wife, Tidus thought hard for a quick solution. Yuna's shorts were still stubbornly unbuttoned, her traditional gunner's white halter top stretched to its limit: the seams stressed from the demand to fit, Yuna's cleavage spilling over, and her torso uncomfortably gripped by the garment.

"I think I have a shirt that Wakka had given me with the Arouch's logo on it from when I was promoted to captain. It was too long and big for me," Tidus paused, seeing Yuna narrow her eyes, "but – but, it will function nicely as pajamas for you. Then tomorrow we'll go shopping for some new, more comfortable clothes for you."

Yuna nodded, conceding to the fact she could no longer fit her clothes. "So, you really aren't bothered by my growing," looking down at her baby bump, "self."

"It's just more for me to love. Plus, as you show more I get to see more and more of the baby . . . healthy and happy."

There was silence that tingled and made Tidus feel like he was floating. Unsure if he was safe, he drifted and waited to see if she was assured by his words. Sometimes, he wondered if Yuna's insecurities had always been there, or if this was some deranged side effect of pregnancy. They continued to lock eyes, a feeling of nostalgia of their first kiss at the lake rippled through him. Yuna wrapped her hands at the base of his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately and long. Tidus relaxed, feeling they had cleared the storm. Yuna pressed herself against him, breaking from the kiss. Tidus cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, catching the playful flicker in her eyes.

"Yuna?" Tidus smiled, a twist of mischievousness curling his lips.

"You think . . ." she giggled, her hand sliding from his neck to his toned chest, "that you could help me out of these clothes."

Most times her mood swings forced Tidus to cower, taking refuge at Wakka and Lulu's. Other times, Yuna's mood swings worked in his favor, especially since Yuna was no longer suffering from morning sickness. Tidus hoisted Yuna into his arms, carrying her bridal style to their bed.

-FFX-2-

One arm wrapped around his wife, the other cushioning his head from the pillow, Tidus sighed contently, staring up at the ceiling. Yuna lay resting, her head on his chest, rising and falling with each of his breaths. His eyelids heavy from the day's events, Tidus closed them. Not a second later, his eyes shot open in full alarm.

Craning his neck, he could see and hear Yuna hitch in another crank of crying. Deftly sitting up and swinging her legs over the side, she shook with sorrow. Tidus scrambled, hanging off the bed to search haphazardly for his boxers. Sliding them on, he darted to the other side of their bed to sit next to his love, wearing the warm, short sleeved, Arouch Captain's jersey he had given her. Turning his entire body to her, Tidus asked softly, "Yuna, what's wrong?" She wouldn't look at him, and quickly his fears escalated.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Yuna, please," he begged.

Without facing him, she spoke. "We shouldn't have done this."

_Done what? Made love tonight? Gotten married? Ever met? What?_

Gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder, her hair reminding him of the willows that drooped in the dying Macalania Woods. He still could not see her face and that is all he wanted right then. "Done, what?"

"Had sex!" she shouted at him, starring at him through glossy eyes.

"I-I-I thought you wanted to," Tidus stammered. Rubbing his wife's back soothingly, Tidus tried to ease her distraught feelings.

"No, I wanted to tonight. I meant we shouldn't have had sex before," she clarified. Although, her statement was only clear to her for Tidus was just as confused.

"Uh . . ."

"I shouldn't have gotten pregnant," she hollered again, jumping to her feet. Tidus also rose to his feet, and intersected her path to the living area.

"I thought you wanted to have kids."

"I was wrong. _We _were wrong!" she corrected, trying to slide past her husband.

"Why?" Tidus choked back tears. While he had not heavily contemplated becoming a father prior to marrying Yuna, that was all he could think about now. Relinquishing her idea of leaving their bedroom, Yuna crawled back to their bed.

His anger starting to conquer him, he followed his wife onto the bed. Grabbing her arm, he made her look at him. "Why? Why don't you want kids all of a sudden?"

Yuna's heart sank, seeing Tidus' eyes brimming with tears. He had been patient, proud, and flexible with her since finding out they were going to be parents. And now, she had kicked him from out under his own feet. Still, her emotions raw, she had no logic to hold her back.

"Think about it, Tidus," she demanded.

"I am!" he snapped, still he couldn't fathom where she was coming from.

"What role models do we have to look up to? Your father was a drunk and self-centered man. He, for all intense purposes, died when you were ten. Not to mention inevitably becoming Sin! Your mother was so wrapped up with your father that she neglected you, dying from a broken heart. And Auron, well," Yuna broke off, out of breath.

"I had a better shot at being given love from a shoopuff than him," Tidus finished, a weak, nervous chuckle rising from him.

"It's not funny, Tidus!" Yuna argued. "Then – then my father left on a suicide mission when I was seven leaving me in the hands of some priestesses, shortly after my mother dying in an attack against the Albhed. I mean, I can't even remember what my mother looks like, except for some poorly recorded spheres of her." Tidus was about to cut in when Yuna made a wild gesture, and continued, "Then Auron, an unsent ex-warrior monk, left to take care of you, leaving me in the care of a Ronso! – a Ronso, for crying out loud! Who walked us across Spira to drop me at an island where two pre-teens looked after me? How in the name of Yevon are we supposed to be good parents when our raisings have been so messed up?"

Her reasoning was darkly funny, but true. They did not have any considerable memories of good parenting. Yuna's worry had grown to consume her and Tidus feared what all that stress was doing to their baby. In a swift movement, he encompassed her with his arms and held her, rocking her, the same way a parent does a hurting child.

Finally, she calmed down and Tidus spoke, "You're right. But, I think we'll still be great parents." Yuna craned her neck to look at him, skepticism written on her face. "You and I always defy the odds. You were suppose to die, but didn't. Sin was supposedly undefeatable, but it wasn't. And I was supposed to remain a dream and yet, here I am, with my lovely, gorgeous, smart wife, and my soon-to-be-baby. We are all about doing the unexpected." Tidus kissed Yuna on the forehead, leading her farther to the top of the bed and pulling the covers over her.

Settling against him, her head finding the crook of his neck, she softly asked, "You really think we'll be good parents?"

"Yeah, shhh, go to sleep," Tidus soothed.

He waited as she fell deep asleep. A sudden blanket of fear smothered his mind and lungs as her earlier words sank in. _What if we are bad parents?_ He looked down at Yuna, who squeezed her arms tighter around him to bring him closer to her, a smile finally gracing her face, the blanket shredded by a light of bliss and strength.

'_**There are moments she'll bring you to your weakest point only to give you a chance to become your strongest then.'**_ Wakka's words of wisdom from "The Principles of Manhood" he shared floated into Tidus' mind. Yuna gave life to fears he never knew existed. They were intimidating, equivalent to Sin, itself. Yet, something – perhaps knowing they existed and threatened to rise against him and Yuna, made Tidus feel empowered to fight and squash them.

Something about that night – everything – made him feel he came out stronger; more powerful than any of Becklam's stupid punishment practices.

Rubbing Yuna's back with the hand that was wrapped around her, then gently clasping her hand that laid lax on his chest with his other hand, he sweetly kissed her palm. "I won't let anything happen. I –" Tidus let pass a yawn before he continued, "I promise. We'll be just fine." He wanted to say more, but sleep intervened and claimed him for the rest of that night.

~End Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Most appreciated, really.**


	3. Chapter 2

June 22, 2011

Chapter 2: Rocking the Boat

Rikku waddled into the narrow corridors of the _C.C. YtJahdinan_ (S. S. Adventurer). The former Gullwing marched as fast as she could to where she had been directed by Nhadala. Finding Gippal's bottom half leaking out from a vent he had crawled into, she kicked his shoe. If she didn't hurry, he would miss it.

"Fyed y sehida," (Wait a minute) he grumbled. His grunts and groans echoed in the hallow vent.

"Tysh ed, Gippal, kad uid uv drana!" (Damn it, Gippal, get out of there) Rikku ordered, kicking the bottom of his foot harder. The former Gullwing watched the other men surrounding her husband back away like she was some angry, rabid animal.

The only worker brave enough to stay was the one Gippal designated to pass him the tools to fix the pipe that burst. Steam hissed, mirroring Rikku's mood: angry, upset, and pushed to her limit. The thief tapped her foot anxiously. If he didn't hurry, he would miss it, again. Gippal re-entered and stood up, crossing his arms.

"What?" he asked. Sneering at her; he rolled his eye, exhaling loudly.

Rikku's shoulders slumped. _It's gone_, she thought. But, having been greeted so rudely, Rikku refused to let him slide. "You know Gippal, never mind!"

"Seriously, Rikku; you stopped me in the middle of doing something for nothing? Now, what is it?" Gippal demanded. He and Rikku talked in Standard Spira versus Albhed, so the workers would be ignorant of their conversation. Still, the other Albhed concluded an argument was ensuing and whispers wafted through the corridors.

"It doesn't matter. I refuse to be treated like this. You're a jerk!" Rikku stomped her foot and with one swift move, left the way she came.

In a fit of frustration, Gippal slammed his fist into the metal wall, cursing in his native tongue. With an exhausted sigh, Gippal watched the man, who had been passing him tools, scatter like a frightened child.

"Nice," Nhaldala commented, entering the corridor her leader was in.

"Shut it," he ordered before looking in the crate by his feet for a tool he needed to finish _this_ particular project.

It had been like that for weeks. Gippal's fuse was becoming shorter and shorter and Rikku's mood swings and stubborn nature were only adding fuel to his already growing fire. Gippal didn't understand what his wife wanted. She continually interrupted him and when he was able to give her his attention, she would leave in a huff after directing some malevolent tirade towards him.

"The more I avoid her, the better it will be. Two and a half months more, the most," he said aloud to himself, or so he thought.

"You sure that's a good idea, captain," Nhadala posed to him, having followed him into another room. The space was small and regarded little room for people to maneuver around. Tools, bolts, and different extra parts littered and tittered in tall piles everywhere.

"Yes," he replied angrily. "I know what I'm doing," Gippal assured, rifling for the tool he needed in some non-closeable drawers.

Nhadala gave him a look that said differently, but she knew that Gippal was thick and she didn't have the time to make him understand. Moving on to why she had followed him, she spoke up, "You're requested on the deck concerning a crane's malfunction."

"Why can't you handle it?" Gippal inquired. He stopped his search to look over his shoulder with anticipation of her answer.

"They _want_ you," she said pointedly. Gippal let out a roar of frustration and disgust, grabbing the tool and charging out of the room.

-FFX-2-

By the time Gippal managed to escape his subordinates' constant haranguing, he found his wife asleep. With her knees curled up into herself, Rikku lightly snored. Gippal quietly shut the metal door and freed himself from his shirt, boots and gloves. He sauntered over in his typical nonchalant glide to the bed. Barely placing any pressure, he stirred his wife from her slumber.

A small growl slipped from her lips as she peered over her shoulder at a startled Machine Faction Leader. "Sorry, babe," he apologized, pulling the comforter back and easing under it.

"Whatever," she huffed, grumbling further to herself.

If he was not tired and sore and his patience low, he would have proceeded to ask Rikku why she was upset, but he was all of those things and so to avoid an argument, he refrained from inquiring. However, Rikku could give two flying chocobos if Gippal was in the mood to talk or not, because as he slide off his eye patch and gently placed it on the night stand, he caught the shift in movement from his wife as she sat up to better face him.

It were moments like these that forced Gippal to remember that laughing at others' misfortunes was bound to come back at you. After having been delighted to hear the horrifying tales of Tidus and Wakka as the two men were punished by their wives during their pregnancy, Gippal was no longer amused as he was in the same sinking boat as them. With Vidina, five years old, and Luna, three years old, Tidus and Wakka were somewhat out of the weeds when it came to instigating their wives' tempers – not Gippal, though. Since Rikku's announcement of her pregnancy, Gippal had been tip-toeing around the ship, of all things, to evade her fiery and most deadly mood swings. While Rikku during her second term was more sexually inquisitive, it came at a price. And sadly, now in her third trimester and as big as a shoopuff (not that he would ever – ever! – admit that to her), her sexually prowess had come to a crippling halt and went dormant.

"I'm surprised to see you," she said in a passive aggressive tone.

It was a futile thought to believe he would get sleep before she was able to chew him out. Gippal turned over and mimicked his wife, as he sat up and leaned against their headboard. "I've been busy, Rikku."

"You're always busy, Gippal," she declared.

"That's because the workers need me to okay different decisions and oversee different digs and projects," Gippal argued. "You know, lead the Machine Faction."

"We're on a recovery vessel; it's the same workers day in and day out. How can each one need you every day?" she demanded, her brow twitching with fury.

"Because there is a lot that goes on every day," he weakly defended.

"What about Nhadala? Isn't she your second-in-command?" Rikku didn't appreciate another woman working so closely with Gippal. Even though time and time again, he told her that they were just co-workers, Rikku wanted to throw the woman overboard. But, she didn't. She trusted Gippal and to some extent, Nhadala, too. Yet, taking in her current shape, she felt less attractive in comparison to the other woman.

"She's more skilled with working in the desert – not marine excavation, Rikku," Gippal countered in a worn, exasperated sigh.

Rikku huffed, "Then why pick her if she's not right for the job?"

"Because my first pick for second-in-command went on maternity leave!" he retaliated.

Looking down at her swollen, engorged abdomen, she murmured, "oh." She gingerly glided a hand down her rotund belly, laying her hand underneath as she felt the weight her two additions growing inside had resulted in giving her. Rikku wasn't oblivious; she had gained enough weight to look like she ate a flan fiend whole. The doctor said it was the perfect amount, but having gone from having men coat the floors in drool as she walked by to having them turn away in some odd form of shunning; Rikku felt otherwise.

Gippal watched his wife become suddenly silent in her own thoughts and felt guilty for allowing his overworked and distraught emotions get the better of him. Gippal made a small move to get closer to his wife who had meandered away from him on the bed. Her back turned to him, she softly asked, "Is that it Gippal? You're made because I got pregnant right before this big excavation? Is that why you're avoiding and ignoring me?"

He could hear the tears and pain in her voice and it ripped him in two. "No, I'm just saying Nhadala isn't as qualified so I have to pick up the slack," he explained in a softer tone.

"She seems fine to me," Rikku hitched, wiping a few tears away.

"She getting better, but she's not there, yet. The men don't feel comfortable enough to trust her decisions, so they often come to me instead," Gippal said calmly, as if talking to a small child.

Rikku could hear the bed groan under her husband's weight as he clamored toward her. She didn't want to talk, what she wanted to show him she couldn't. Swinging her legs over to get up and get something to eat, she stopped with a sudden jerk that caused Gippal to halt and lose his balance.

Seeing his wife grab the nightstand for support, the Machine Faction Leader feared something was wrong, unable to see her toothy smile and joyous eyes that shimmered with happiness. With Rikku seven and a half months pregnant, and carrying twins, she could go into labor anytime. Gippal finally came beside Rikku, disturbed, yet not surprised, by her change in demeanor. Without a word, Rikku reached out for Gippal's hand and led it to her abdomen.

Gippal stopped breathing for a second as he felt a small _thawp_ from inside Rikku's stomach, another small push of a tiny foot or hand met Gippal's. The twins were moving, enough for Gippal to feel. For a small moment, nothing else mattered around him.

'_There are moments when she can stop time and clear the clouds that make it difficult for you to see what is truly important.'_

It was something he learned from Wakka. One of the principles the islander swore he would understand eventually. For weeks Gippal had delved into his work. He understood machines, but being a parent was completely new. While he would never admit to being the perfect husband, for in many was he was still grasping that concept, being a father was unfamiliar and . . . scary. But, feeling the babies push against Rikku's belly was reassurance and more importantly, a reminder of what was most important.

"Is this what you wanted to show me so much today?" he asked.

Rikku nodded, before moving his hand to another spot where he could feel his unborn twins move. Gippal spread his legs so he could fit better around his wife. They sat in silence reveling in this milestone. Rikku arched an eyebrow as she felt Gippal's free hand cup her breast. She thought about swatting it away, but decided against it. Soon his roaming hand moved to swoop under her night gown to her stomach. Rikku grinned at the sensation of his warm hand hunting the surface of her stomach for more signs of their babies hibernating within her.

Rikku 'hmm' with pleasure as Gippal began to kiss her in the crook of her neck. Gippal continued, eliciting more sounds of Rikku's receptiveness. "This turns you on?" she asked incredulously between breathes. "You're so weird," she giggled. Turning her body at an angle from the bed, she met his lips with hers. The passion between Gippal and her reminded the former Gullwing of the night when he was told the news. She smirked against his lips as she recalled him wanting to take her right then and there in the meeting room.

In retrospect, she was glad they had waited long enough to reach their master suit because not long after telling Gippal the news did her father, Cid, arrive by Brother's airship to see how they were progressing with trying to lift the newly found airship that was submerged off of the coast of the Omega Ruins. Rikku and Gippal would have been mortified had Cid caught them in any illicit acts, regardless if they were married.

The heat and love ignited minutes ago blew out in a puff from the banging of their door. "Ignore it," Gippal mumbled against her lips. Another loud thunder of pounding, and Rikku pulled away.

"I don't think they're going to go away," she sighed then added, "guess the fun is over." In her sad and disappointed eyes, she could see his eyes smoldering with hate for the person who interrupted them from behind the door.

Stretching over the bed, he reached for his eye patch and fitted it over his head. "Come in," he hollered.

Sheepishly, a small framed, svelte looking Albhed worker came in. "Fa haat ouin ytjela uh cusa uv dra salryhelym taleceuhc nakyntehk dra ahkeha, cen." (We need your advice on some of the mechanical decisions regarding the engine, sir)

Gippal snorted, unwinding himself from Rikku, he lurched forward to propel him off the bed and toward the chair where his shirt lay and boots tucked under. Snatching his shirt, he looked at it with disgust, _am I not suppose to get any down time with my wife?_ Looking between the garment in his hand, his wife, and the worker, Gippal threw his shirt back on the chair in a crumpled mess.

Looking the man in the eyes, in a low commanded voice, he spoke, "Hrytymy ec lybypma uv dygehk lyna uv drec. Veht ran yht ryja ran ryhtma dra cediydeuh. E's uvv dra lmulg ihdem amajah dusunnuf sunhehk." (Nhadala is capable of taking care of this. Find her and have her handle the situation. I'm off the clock until eleven tomorrow morning). Before the man could say more, Gippal added, "Yht kad cusa lrulumyda lujan bybui vnied, cusa feha, yht ziela, huf." (And get some chocolate cover papou fruit, some wine, and juice, now)

"Yht cusa kisso, segge cyica fedr lysynah semg," (And some gummy, mikki sause with camaren milk) Rikku added. The man's face flashed a shade of green with the odd and rather disgusting additions Rikku placed for the food order, but nonetheless left to fulfill the request. Gippal shook his head, not surprised by the absurd food craving Rikku desired. The former Gullwing, who had returned to sitting against the headboard, looked at her husband, amazed by what he had just done.

Gippal discarded the unwanted eye patch and leapt onto the bed, inciting uproarious laughter between the two of them. "I'm sorry I've been busy and neglecting you," he mumbled into her ear.

"I know that my having to leave from active duty made things difficult and my raging mood swings don't help," she chortled. "Who's the wine for by the way?"

"Me," he answered, "I know you can't have any, but someone needs to toast this momentous occasion. That's why I got you juice . . . and the chocolate covered papou fruit are for us," he said cheekily. "And don't worry about me trying to snag any of the sauce and milk combination, that's all you," Gippal jested, receiving a warm smile from the mother of his twins.

"Yum," Rikku replied, licking her lips. Gippal kissed her to the point of taking her breath away. Each pausing to look into their lover's eyes, their eyelids sloping with fatigue, Gippal remembered why they were suddenly in a better mood.

Lowering himself, he kissed, ever so tenderly, her large tummy. Gippal exhaled noisily, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer as he stared at her stomach with the intensity that he was seeing through her night gown, through her, to their unborn twins. Rikku combed his hair with her fingers, rubbing the side of his temple with her thumb. She smiled when she caught the sea-blue of his other eye. Most people thought it was a horrific accident when in fact it was because, in truth, he was half Yevonite. Unlike Yuna who was born in high society, her spliced genes were tolerated, especially after saving the world . . . twice. While Gippal was not of high standing, so he was forced to cover up his anomaly. Only Rikku, Cid, and her late mother knew of his genetic difference and the reason behind him wearing an eye patch. It was her mother's idea to give him the eye patch so he and his family would not be ostracized by their own kind. This was in a time when Albhed were seen as heathens; fortunately, this is no longer the case. And so, deep down Rikku prayed her children would have bi-colored eyes like their father.

-FFX-2-

Nhadala approached Gippal's quarters hesitantly, especially after hearing one worker retell how he had received a tongue lashing for bothering their captain. He was most likely over-exaggerating; nevertheless, she knew Gippal very likely yelled at the worker for having gone around her to seek him out when he was supposed to be off-shift. Her hand on the door handle, she was uncertain what Gippal was doing, and even more certain she didn't want to impede in the little private time he had with his wife. Not hearing anything, Nhadala jarred the door open enough to peer inside. The scene in front provided her with both surprise, yet warmed her heart.

Half a bottle of wine was gone and dismissed on the right night stand next to a pitcher of juice and an empty, silver platter. This left the pivotal, endearing part to the left. Lying on her side, with her legs partially curled up, Rikku slept with a content smile on her face. Gippal slept farther down, his head resting on his arm that was tucked under, taking place as his pillow. His forehead graced Rikku's stomach as his other hand wrapped itself around his wife as he curled into her more.

It was the most gentle and vulnerable she had seen either Rikku or Gippal. She supposed that was natural, the public demanded a certain persona from them to show in the people's eyes, just like the others who had in some way played a role in keeping Spira safe.

Forgoing the thought of updating Gippal on the engine room situation, she closed the hefty door, whispering more to herself than to her captain, "It's about time you figured out what was important."

~ End Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. They, again, are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

June 29, 2011

Chapter 3: And the World Stood Still

It had taken Baralai and Paine by surprise when earlier that day she had gone into labor with their first child. Not long after Paine's water breaking, the praetor had been ejected from the room Paine had been taken to deliver their baby. As much as Baralai had protested and insisted he could be of help the stout and pudgy head priestess, with much persistence, shoved him outside the door. Forlorn and extremely frightened, he called upon the High Summoner and her friends to help them through this ordeal.

The whine of the airship docking on the outskirts of Bevelle elated the New Yevon leader. Strutting at an aggressive pace to the front gates of the temple, he greeted everyone with as much calm as he could.

"We came as fast as we could, how is Paine?" Yuna asked. Despite Baralai's best efforts to cover his worry, it was evident that he was flustered and scared.

"Uh, I'm – I'm not sure. I was requested to leave and upon being ushered from the room, I think one of the priestesses said something along the line of hemorrhaging. I – I wanted to help, but they outright refused."

A piece of Yuna's heart chipped away with each hitch of the praetor's voice as he desperately tried to paint a picture of the scene of the last few hours. Stepping forward, the songstress patted each of his shoulders. Looking Baralai in the eyes with warmth and passive confidence, she declared, "Everything will be fine. Take us to the delivery room."

It seemed like the simplest request, but it took Baralai several seconds to merely process the sentence, let alone execute the task.

-FFX-2-

The men had been herded in an outdoor seating area that overlooked the city. It was going on six hours since Paine had been stolen from her husband's arms. Baralai ambulated in a trance-like state, again and again. His pace rivaled an athlete's jog. The last of the sunset was creeping into the outside sitting area, highlighting the silken, red cushions and powerful gold of the carpet. His decorative robes and his undershirt were partially unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up.

Tidus exhaled loudly, clutching the back of his neck, the sticky sweat sliding his palm down to the base of his neck. Gippal hadn't moved from his post against one of the archways. Even Nooj had made an appearance, although accidental. Having arrived to discuss with Gippal and Baralai developmental plans concerning the Calm Lands and along the Djose River, he was not prepared to find a weeping praetor and a stressed-out Albhed. Decidedly, it would have been in poor form to desert his friend in this most crucial time; yet, it was undoubtedly the foremost prominent idea in his mindset.

So, the men waited . . . and waited.

"What, in the name of Yevon, could be taking them so long?" Baralai swore, tilting his head to the sky.

"Who knows?" Gippal murmured. His arms were crossed, the puffs of his shoulder pads in his jacket wilting in the summer heat.

The low hum of the hymn played ominously in the back ground. Baralai dropped down onto an ottoman. His hands weakly holding his salted, sweat coated face. "What if she –"

"Don't," Nooj cut in vehemently. "Paine is strong and undoubtedly stubborn. She has been through worse." His voice was even, but Tidus, who had replaced Baralai in walking in circles around the furniture, noted the hiccup in Nooj's voice.

"How can you say that?" Baralai questioned. "How has she been in more danger? Something so miraculously small and innocent may result in the end of her."

"No negative talk here," Gippal supplied, pushing off the wall of the archway to enter the better lit area near the couches. The sun had submerged behind the rocky mountain ridges of Gagzet, as the men became attuned to the buzz of prickly bugs. "What's with you?" Gippal asked, his mind running comparable to the full speed of an airship.

Tidus never broke his stride, only slowing to look at them through glossy pupils for a lone beat. Not so many words had been spoken silently until then. Baralai was too preoccupied to buckle from Tidus' nonverbal answer as Gippal did, gulping loudly.

A burst of refuge air from the cool inside of the temple whooshed at the gentlemen when a priestess opened the chamber doors. "Praetor Baralai, your wife and son would like to see you?" came the high and worn voice of the elderly woman.

Before Nooj, Gippal, or Tidus could give their congratulations, the door was shut with Baralai far inside and on his way to see his wife.

It was distinctly quiet for a few moments when Gippal spoke, "He's unbelievable."

"His gentle mannerism is the greatest illusion any man has displayed," Nooj offered in his normal masked words.

"I don't know what I would do without Yuna," Tidus blurted out in a shaky voice. His forearms wiped clean the army of tears lining up in his eyes.

"I know," Nooj added, cupping his hands together. He sighed then stood, stretching like a well rested cat. Nooj nodded to both men and left to walk about the city and undo some of the tension built from the excitement of the day.

Rikku emerged first then Yuna. The High Summoner quickly side stepped Gippal, who tackled Rikku, lifting her off her feet in unnatural exuberance. Yuna was caught off guard having been distracted by her cousin and her cousin's husband when Tidus lunged and kissed her lips hard and unforgiving. The blitzball player's grip was strong and non-relinquishing, but his love filled her tired mind and weary body with rejuvenation and comfort. It was a struggle to move for both women, but Yuna and Rikku latched eye contact between the two, silently coming to the same answer.

The feisty Albhed whispered her 'I love you' to the Machine Faction Leader, who only squeezed tighter; almost daring for someone to take her. Yuna gently placed her arms around Tidus' waist similar to when they initially reunited, resting her head on his shoulder. Softly, sighing into his neck and constricting her arms around him. They knew, Rikku and Yuna, what was consuming viciously at their lovers' minds.

It could have been them. They could have been Paine, dangling on the line between life and . . . the unwelcomed travel to the Farplane. But, they weren't. They had narrowly escaped a slippery slope of fear, pain, and the ticklings of death. They were blessed.

-FFX-2-

Baralai cautiously peered into the room Paine was resting in. Her white complexion was now ashen from loss of blood; her dark eyes a further testament. Baralai tip-toed in the room and gently sat next to his exhausted wife, who cradled the newest addition to their family.

"I'm sorry," he spoke softly, his eyes absorbing the bundle lying peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Baralai," though hoarse, her voice was firm and foreboding. "I'll say this once, okay? You were in no way responsible for what happened. I'm fine." Baralai struck to contest, but Paine continued, "Its fine – we're fine."

Baralai nodded his head and tilted it forward to look at his son. Quietly the young new born slept, fingers and hands tightly curled into him. Every so often he would move his mouth up and down, testing his new abilities.

'_There are moments when she will have you realize your future is contingent on you, and then at the same time, not at all.'_

Wakka had gifted him that tidbit of knowledge on the praetor's last visit to the paradise island. Baralai thought Wakka was referring to the developmental meeting that was planned for earlier that day, but in the grey of his son's eyes stood the true answer. No taller than the length of his forearm, no heavier than a small pouch of spheres, the tiniest living thing – his son – was the definitive point in the future happiness of the New Yevon Leader and his wife. A baby, whose existence relied upon Paine and Baralai's nurturing and love, had all the power to shatter his world, and he didn't even know it.

"He's early, Paine," Baralai declared, ambiguously. Paine snorted, not answering. She knew Baralai would come full circle with his elusive opinion. "What is his name? I mean, we hadn't decided, yet."

Paine looked pensively at their son, her vitality rising momentarily for this new cause. "Eri."

"Eri?" Baralai repeated, trying out the name. "Luck?"

"Yeah, what else would you call it?" she asked, flashes of teasing and flitting mockery in her eyes.

"Eri, it is then," Baralai smiled, settling down for the night with his wife and son. They had been separated enough that day . . . for a lifetime, even.

It could be surmised they had won this battle against Death because of whom they had on their side.

They had Luck.

Eri.

~End Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. They are much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 4

June 13, 2011

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who read from start to finish, and especially Wisdombook34 for the continual support and reviews. I hope that everyone enjoys the newest, and also, last chapter of 'The Great Islander Wisdom.' I'm working on my next FFX-2 story, check out my profile if your interested in learning more, or message me.**

Chapter 4: The Fourth Principle

Besaid was invisible to time's hand. The world of Spira changed, except Besaid. It was still a tropical haven filled with easygoing and warm locals, anxiously waiting to welcome visitors to share their lifestyle.

A festivity was well on its way, a large bonfire the center piece and nocturnal sun to their lunar party. Gathered, as per usual, were the summoner and her friends. A garnered tradition that had been established years prior, grew in favor as the times called for more diplomatic crusades to lead a growing population.

Music played, taunting all attendees with its jovial dance. The food was abundant and delicious as were the drinks that poured endlessly. Circled near the fire on some thick, quilted blankets, the friends talked.

"Aren't you excited?" Rikku asked, genuinely bubbling with joy. Even into adulthood, Rikku's ample stock of energy never dwindled. The Albhed was distracted by the small gurgle that erupted from her daughter, Miyo, as if the toddler were echoing her mother's words. Goushi, Miyo's fraternal twin, held tightly onto his father's sleeve as he watched the scene play out. His eyes switched between his relatives and the party goers dancing across the village centre.

Lulu nodded, a warm smile playing with her features. Subconsciously, she circled her belly with a sole digit, her mind whisking away to thoughts of giving birth to another child; the gift and blessed ability of raising another life in a world safe from Sin and haunted spirits.

Yuna shifted Sky in her lap, her infant son gumming the slice of a soft island pair. "Do you know the gender of the baby, yet?"

"No, not for a few more weeks will one of the priestesses register a sign from the herb test," Lulu informed, chuckling at the eagerness of the cousins to learn of the progression of her pregnancy. Wakka stretched his leg out casually, working into a comfortable relaxed position. Tidus and Baralai returned with some platters of food for everyone to nibble on. Baralai set down some plates before scooting closer to Paine, who rocked Eri into a sleepy lull.

"Aw, I'm so excited," Rikku squealed, her fists pumping rapidly up and down in anticipation. Paine glared as Eri made a noise of annoyance. "Sorry," the blonde whispered.

"You do know that you're not the one having the kid, right?" Gippal jested, receiving a quick swat from the mother of his twins; Goushi and Miyo cackled at Gippal's visible flinching.

Holding hands, Vidina and Luna returned to their parents, promptly plopping down on the vast blankets. Luna immediately busied herself with helping her brother select another piece of fruit to relentlessly gnaw.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wakka asked, lightly jabbing his soon-to-be eldest child.

"Pokka said that babies come from giant oysters that get stranded on the shore like spheres do from fiends, kind of. And, that can't be right – and Luna agrees with me," at which point Luna bobbed her head, showing her support of Vidina's conviction. Vidina didn't stop though, he continued to the point he wanted to voice, "So, really pa, where do babies come from, ya?" With the intensity of a wondering mind, Vidina starred at his father. Wakka returned the expression with a slack jaw and non-comprehensible stuttering.

Tidus and Gippal immediately laughed, as the others with more grace and maturity tried to compose their chuckling into wide smiles. Even Lulu had paled at the question, having not expected to attack that subject until years later.

"Yeah, Wakka? Where do babies come from?" Tidus egged his friend on. Wakka cursed under his breath at the blitz player and the Machine Faction Leader, who without any discretion continued to laugh at the couple's uncomfortable predicament.

"What? No principle for this one, brudda," Gippal pointed out in his best impression of the islander, inevitably cracking the last of Rikku's resistance from laughing. The former thief let loose bursts of giggles, peeling away the last of Yuna, Paine, and Baralai's stoic dispositions.

His question still unanswered, Vidina arched his eyebrows as if to reemphasize the importance of this topic. Both, Wakka and Lulu, realized that Vidina expected an answer from his parents. Their son was not going to let this question die in the crackling fire they were sitting by.

Clearing her throat, Lulu looked at her son as only a mother's admiration could and began, "Honey, babies come from the magic of two people's undying love that when at its strongest sails to the Fayth that they in return send a child their way."

The uproarious merriment trickled to a stop and simmered at the soothing sound of Lulu's voice. Wakka beamed, sharing in his wife's moment. Vidina scrutinized Lulu's gaze, searching for any falsehood. His features lightened, and his grand smile returned, pacified with the answer given.

"What?" Tidus piped up, hiccupping.

"Oh, okay." Vidina smiled then turned to Luna and the two dissected some dessert together.

"Wait, what did you say?" Tidus asked again, having been ignored. Hit with sudden insight that the island couple had cruised through the situation flawless, Tidus felt desperate to gain such wisdom.

"Not tellin'," Wakka said triumphantly, his arms crossed.

'_There will be times when you have no answers for the obstacles that lay before you, it is then you realize that's why you are married – a team, you're not alone with her to help you in your greatest time of need.'_

Soon the repercussions took seize of everyone else's minds, the acknowledgment they missed out on rendering a solution to a predicament they would very well all find themselves in one day.

Panicking, Rikku turned to the black mage, "Come on, Lulu, please." Gippal began to mutter his argument in Albhed, which no one understood – not even his wife.

Exchanging looks with her husband, Lulu shamelessly showing off a devious grin, simply shook her head 'no.' Yuna bit her lip nervously, as Paine shook her head in disgust with her and Baralai's carelessness.

Rikku whined, "Aw –"

"Poopie!" Miyo cheered, clapping her hands, having finished the commonly used term by her mother, reigniting more laughter as Rikku was upstaged by her daughter.

~ End The Great Islander Wisdom

**Thank you for reading. I hope you return for my next Final Fantasy X-2 fic. And, as always, please leave a review.**


End file.
